Mi Dulce Niña
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: mi primer Songfic y oneshot,James decide declarar su amor a Lily ¿sera correspondido?pasen y lean basado en la cancion NA NA NA MI DULCE NIÑA de kumbia kings


N.A: Katie es producto de mi loca imaginación los demas personajes son de la mismísima genio J.K Rowling.

Este es el primer songfic y oneshot que hago espero que me dejen reviews y que lo disfruten.

Mi Dulce Niña

Se encuentra como siempre ella haciendo deberes en la biblioteca ,con su brillante cabello rojo cayendole elegantemente por su hermosa cara ,su tez blanca, y esos ojos que me vuelven mas loco de lo que ya estoy , cada que tengo oportunidad me siento a unos cuantos metros de ELLA si Lily Evans , la chica que amo y me trae cayendo de la escoba , es perfecta, hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, honesta, prefecta ,premio anual, responsable y mejor ahí le dejo por que sino nunca terminarìa, he comenzado a hablarle, ya que antes no le caìa muy bien que digamos , he logrado que me llame James y no Potter, es increíble lo bien que se escucha mi nombre cuando lo dice ella .

Se para de su asiento y se acerca a mi tan linda como siempre…espera un momento se acerca a mi eso hay que bragarlo(grabarlo) o como se diga, comienzo a ponerme nervioso oye eso no es comun soy James Potter, pero debo admitir que ella me pone demasiado nervioso , he estado buscando mil maneras de decirle que la amo y hasta para pedirle matrimonio, creo que me estoy adelantendo un poco pero con que acepte salir conmigo me conformo , Remus mi amigo ha dicho que yo lo haga solo que asi funcionara mejor.

_Ya lo vez estoy tan loco por ti  
cuando te veo venir no se ni que decir,  
que no encuentro la manera de decirte lo que siento  
que tengo un nudo por dentro que de amor me estoy muriendo._

-Hola James –dijo ella , por dios insisto en que bien se oye mi nombre cuando sale de esos hermosos labios rosados .

-Hola Lily-conteste con una sonrisa boba .

-¿Persiguiendome como siempre?

-ya vez he terminado mis deberes y es lo que me encanta hacer-dije

_Ya lo vez yo voy siempre detras de ti  
para ver si tu al fin te fijaras en mi  
pero encuentro camino para que tu estes conmigo   
mas lo tengo decidido voy a ser mas que tu amigo_

-Como te daras cuenta yo no lo he terminado , me diculparas pero tengo que hacerlo no me falta mucho-dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, continua-dije observando sus bellos ojos.

_Ya te lo tengo advertido lo tengo bien decidido,  
yo te voy a enamorar conmigo tu vas a estar no quieras disimularlo si en mi tambien has pensado vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo_

Ella tiene un pedazo de pergamino en blanco y un pluma que no esta ocupando las tomo sigilosamente y comienzo a escribir estas palabras…

_Ya lo vez estoy tan loco por ti  
cuando te veo venir no se ni que decir,  
que no encuentro la manera de decirte lo que siento  
que tengo un nudo por dentro que de amor me estoy muriendo.  
Ya lo vez yo voy siempre detras de ti  
para ver si tu al fin te fijaras en mi  
pero no encuentro camino para en que tu estes conmigo  
mas lo tengo decidido voy a ser mas que tu amigo_

_Ya te lo tengo advertido lo tengo bien decidido,  
yo te voy a enamorar y conmigo tu vas a estar no quieras disimularlo si en mi tambien has pensado vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo_

_mi dulce niña tu me facinas por tu sonrisa por tu mirada linda tu eres mi vida contigo niña quiero pasar los dias yo se q eres tu la niña ideal  
la que me tiene mal con la que quiero estar  
y con todo lo que pido sin querer ser atrevido es que tu vengas conmigo por favor eso te pido quiero verte asi tan cerquita de mi para poder decir lo que siento por ti, te juro que te quiero y que tengo un amor sincero y que yo me desespero por alguno de tus besos._

_Atte:_

_El chico al que traes vuelto loco y que quiere que le digas que si_

Le entregue el pedazo de pergamino y comenzo a leerlo sin poder evitar que un color rosado apareciera poco a poco en sus mejillas, me encanta cuando pasa eso.

Tomo otro pergamino y comenzò a escribir unas palabras, me lo entrego la nota decia asi:

_Querido chico al que traigo vuelto loco:_

_No se como decirte esto asi que…_

Era todo ¡¿Cómo puede ser todo! Volteo a verla y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos.

que te lo dire con la boca y de frente, sabes desde el primer momento en que te vi me encantaste-dijo conservando ese tono rosado en sus mejillas ¡Por dios Lily me esta diciendo que le encanto! Esto no se me olvidara nunca –solo que tenia miedo de ser solo un capricho tuyo, de que solo me mentias para tener algo que te era demasiado difícil de conseguir, eso me molestaba y por eso te trataba mal, estos ultimos meses en los que haz sido mi amigo y mi confidente me he dado cuenta de que eres todo lo que imagine y que de verdad me amas como yo a ti, por que si… TE AMO y eres mi niño ideal… atte : TU dulce niña la cual dice que si acepta salir contigo y que quiere ser mas que tu amiga desde este momento.

Termine de escuchar eso y estaba que no cabia de felicidad MI Lily, por que ya era MI Lily me amaba como yo a ella Canuto y Katie se alegraran mucho cuando se enteren y no se diga Remus.

-¿terminaste ya?-le pregunte con la sonrisa que solo era para ella, esa que solo le ofrecia a ella y dandole mi mano

-si-dijo ella

Le ayude con su mochila y salimos de ahí tomados de la mano, la lleve a la orilla del lago donde comenzaba a aparecer la primera estrella.

-Mira –me dijo ella señalando la estrella- pide un deseo.

-Creo que el deseo que pedia siempre lo acabas de realizar tu hace unos minutos-le conteste –aunque no estaria mal desear que nos casemos y tengamos 10 hijos ¿verdad?

Fui acercando poco a poco mi rostro al de ella hasta que por fin nuestros labios se juntaron en un calido y tierno beso que sellaba el comienzo de lo que seria una hermosa relacion.

Que les parecio? Espero comentarios

Bsos

Atte.

Jaime Black


End file.
